Darkness of the Night
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Things haven't been the same since she left, the guys searched an hoped to find and bring Arianna back home. Raph was close to loosing hope when one night seemed like a prayer answered. But to find out it was opposite of what he wanted. Arianna's completely changed to the grasped of Shredders control, will the guys bring her back from this madness or lose her forever?
1. Sweet sounds

Leo was sitting in the dojo room in meditation, Donnie was in his lab doing some research with the help of April, and Mike as usual was playing his PS4. Even though things felt normal, they weren't really acting the same as before. It's been almost three years since she left, Splinter felt great grief upon himself not seeing this coming; Leo was broken by this also but knew that they'll get her back. Raph was the one who took this real hard, he hasn't been himself since then, every single night he'd sneak out an search each part of the city for her.

There were times when he wouldn't even come out of her room for days, Splinter was afraid that Raph would lose hope on life without Arianna back, till finally April managed to talk to him. At first he was stubborn till she brought up having faith in her and that she knows that she'll be back home. And for the first time since they met Raph actually cried in front of her, Leo and the guys took that as a sign of acceptance to keep moving forward.

So for the past few weeks he'd go night patrolling with Leo an them, then some times with Casey. Funny story with those two, they actually met when Casey was helping a young kid from getting jumped. AT first they got on each other's nerves before coming really good pals. Besides not having Arianna, Casey was actually what Raph could call a good friend.

They were both sitting down on the New York tower building looking out at the 4th of July Parade, "Geeze this Parade gets less fun every year.", he said taking a sip of his beer ,"Yea, telling you next year I'm going to Brazil." Casey said. Raph looked at him in curiosity, "What does Brazil has that so better? "Nice fireworks liquor and fine ass girls. Telling you man these chick s are certified 20s". He stated with a smirk.

Raph tried to play off a smile but he couldn't, thinking that no other girl would be more perfect than. Her. Casey saw the expression on his face then felt alil sorry, "Aye man sorry, I didn't mean to..." "Naw its fine" he cut him off before devouring his beer then tossing it off the tower. His cell started ringing, groaning when he looked to see it was Leo calling, "Yea what is it?", "Raph where are you?" Casey saw the annoyance on his face. "Chilling with Casey, why?"" There's something going on a few blocks by time Square, Donnie said that the city surveillances picked up a few vans heading toward the abandoned warehouse."

Sighing"Alright me and Casey will go check it out.","Alright, we'll meet you guys there shortly." Leo said before hanging out, Casey jugged his beer then stood up, "Well looks like tonight won't be so boring after all." Raph shook his head before heading down the latter with him behind.

Pained groans echoed throughout the Empty Ware house, figures gathered around the guy who was getting his teeth bashed in. With each punch he received blood would spit on the floor, he raised his hands up in defense, "Plea...please stop, I brought what you asked!" Drax knelt down in front of him and grabbed his front collar, "No, you only brought half of what we asked, where's the fucking rest Marco?!" he demanded before hitting his jaw. Scarlet and Zoey watched with amused faces as they watched Marco spit out blood as well a few knocked out teeth, he was particle on the verge of breaking.

"Drax that's enough." A soft female voice said from beside him, he hesitated to punch him again when she gave him that death glare. Huffing Drax stepped away, she watched him leave then turned her gaze at Marco. Marco felt terrified as she knelt down to him, thinking that she's hurt him, but instead felt her hand cup his face.

"Marco, it "Pains" me to see my friend here hurting you, just tell me what happened to the other half of the shipment we asked.", she asked with a soothing tone. Marco took a second to choke back the blood coming from inside his mouth, "Ok..Ok, the other half is still with this guy who has it. He told when we sold you the otherhalf to you he'll give the rest." He watched as she raised her brow in question,"And where this other dealer might be?". Marco fought back the shivers going through him."About 20 miles out away from the city, don't worry I'll get the other half I promise!", he began to say in a scared tone till she shushed him.

"shh, it's alright. Don't worry." She said then pulled him into her chest for a light hug. Marco thought in relief then started to feel calm, feeling her pull away thinking she'll speak but mistaken when she grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Marcos gang that was hold up by the Foot gasped in horror,"Fucking dumb ass" she said watching his body go limp an blood pooling from his mouth. Beginning to walk off Scarlet followed behind her ,"So whats the plan now, he's gonna be pisted when he finds out.","Don't worry I'll deal with it.".Zoey came skipping behind them,"So Ari, what do we do with these pathetic scums?" she asked with a smile. Without looking at them Arianna stopped in her tracks,"Kills em, an burn this shit down."

When she started walking to the front door there were blood curdling screams filling the Warehouse, she sighed with delight ,"Love the sound of that." she hissed with a devilish smile.

OOOh Snap!, Arianna is a bad ass! Hope you guys like this sequel ,rate, comment, send loves :]


	2. Burn baby burn

Casey and Raph were about half way reaching the Warehouse," What do you thinks going on, some kind of drug deal?" Casey suggested. "Don't know maybe, we'll find out when we get there." Raph said. They stopped at about a build from the Warehouse, the black Vans were parked out infront of it. Soon Leo and them Showed up, "Made it, what's happened so far?"," Nothing yet, just waiting to see who comes out the building." Casey said. A few moment later the doors were flung open, all four of them were in disbelief to see the Foot soldier coming out an towards the vans. "The Foot, but that can't be.. I thought they were gone along with.." Leo wasn't able to finish when the Warehouse blasted into flames. Bits of the building flew up into the air almost hitting them," What the fuck!" Raph yelled, Mike looked over to see figures over on the other building across from the Warehouse.

"Burn motherfucker burn!" a male voice yelled, "It looks like a huge firework" a girl said cheerfully." Aye you over there!" Leo yelled, the four figures leaped over to other building an started running. "Damn you Leo and your big mouth!" Raph said before rushing off after them.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" "I don't know, but I'm gonna kick their ass when we reach them" Raph said in determination.

Arianna and them were rushing off from building to building, "What's up with those people following us." Zoey asked," Don't worry about and keep going we're almost there.", Drax was running behind till stopping," Screw that, I want to see what's the deal.", Drax let's go!', "Ya fun fight!" Zoey cheered following behind him. "No use in stand around." Scarlet said to her before rushing toward them, Sighing Arianna followed behind, Raph leaped to the building when he couldn't find them.

"Where'd they go?" Casey questioned , they looked around ."Boo", startling them when seeing a girl with Blonde hair and blue highlights. Leo and Raph looked at her questionably, "HI, I'm Zoey. Oh Wow! You guys are mutants! So am I!" she said skipping around them. Mike was laughing along with her," That's awesome dudette, I'm Mike, and these are, Ow!" He whined when Donnie wacked the top of his head. Raph watched as the girl laughed then stopped onto of a electric box, "So these are the guys Shredder tried killing." Drax said coming from behind it, Raph was about to say something when Scarlet appeared in front of him. "Hmm this one looks real cute." She said with a grin. He was about to say something when she was pulled away," Why do you guys never fucking listen to me?" a girl hissed from behind her.

Leo and them all took a breath from disbelief,"A..Arianna?" Leo said aloud. Scarlet moved away to show her, she looked at all four of them, the expression on their faces showed total shock. Raph's eyes widen from the sight of her, it was really her, "It's really you." He said. Drax and Scarlet looked at her in confusion, "Ari, You know these guys?", he asked. "Ari?" Mike questioned.

She looked at Drax then to Raph, showing no emotion when giving him a blank stare," No.", all four of them were dumbstruck, Raph looked angered by this," What the do you mean, of course you Know us. Arianna what hap.." he was saying while grabbing her arm. it looked like she slithered around him before back kicking his shell, he was sent almost off the building when catching himself. Leo watched before trying to walk over to her," Arianna wait we don't want to.."," Don't touch my chick Blue boy." Scarlet said then kicked him across the roof. "Aye don't hurt my friends!" Casey yelled running over to Scarlet, before he could reach her Zoey leaped on top of his shoulders, getting ready to snap his neck. "Zoey no", Arianna yelled, she began to whine" Awe come on Ari!". Arianna eyes shined ,"Isaid no!" she hissed, Zoey gave a feared face then only Knocked him out. "Oh you're no fun!" she complained before going after Mike.

Donnie was going over to Leo before getting stopped by Drax," Where do you think you're going four eyes" he didn't like being called that then started swinging his bow staff at him. Raph pulled himself back onto his feet when seeing Arianna looking over at him, "Arianna, what the fuck happened to you? This isn't like you at all" he said. Arianna started laughing hysterically, it practically made goosebumps form on his skin. "Sigh" I don't know what the fuck you're talking about ..freak." when she said that something snapped inside him. Raph rushed over to grab and lift her in the air by the neck,"This isn't fucking like you Arianna, stop this and come back home to us.", she just looked down at him." Anwer me!". Suddenly he felt her get out of his grip and slid herself over him, then scratched his neck deeply with her two sharp claws. He groaned from the stinging sensation in the scratch, before he could walk over to her his vision was becoming blurred.

Arianna saw him starting to lose his balance, he touched his neck to see blood coming of it. "Arianna.. what did you.." , he began saying before falling to his knees. She walked over to him then knelt in front of him, Raph tired reaching out to touch her before she grabbed his chin making him look at her. "I killed you slowly, and soon enough your body will realize it." She said in a hissed tone, then licked her lips with a smirk, he saw her snake like tongue slither around her lips before she knocked him out.

Drax heard police sirens, dodging Donnies attacks he hit pressure points on his body making him go limp an fall,"Ah Leo, I can't move!". Mikey tried going over to him but was flipped over on his back, "Aw sorry big guy, we should do this next time" Zoey said with a smile while her eyes gleamed red. Leo managed to dodge each of Scarlets attacks when he was hit on the side of his neck, Arianna watched him fall to the ground, "Lets get going, Shredders waiting" Leo's eyes widen when she said that. Drax an them leaped off the building Arianna was about to when hearing Leo call out to her, ".. please.,this isn't the Arianna I know..please." he said. She didn't even back at him, for some reason she just couldn't," She's gone." and with that she disappeared.


	3. Let it go

Splinter was in his chambers meditating when a loud crash came from the out the room, he got up real fast and rushed to see what it was. "Boys what is ...Oh my God." he gasped when seeing Leo hauling Raphs limp body over his shoulder, and Casey helping Donnie and Mike walk.

"What on earth happened, who did this to you my sons?" he said going over to help with putting Raph on the couch, it took Leo a minute to say it." It was Arianna. Sensei." Mike and Donnie saw the look on Splinters. Leo was about to say something when Raph shot up yelling," Raph Raph You're ok!" Casey said calming him down. Raph heart rate was racing, looking around to see that they were back home. Feeling the cut wound on his neck he began to panic a little bit, "Wh..Why am I not dead?!" "What are you talking about Raph?" Leo asked. "Arianna...she...She scratched me and said that she killed Me.", Donnie limped over to examine the scratch wound. Seeing a strange bit of left over fluid on his skin, taking a tissue from his belt pocket he wiped it off. Using his glasses to analyze it, "Don't worry Raph, It's just sleeping tranquilizer." that was a real big relief for him, though that raised a question. "Why did she lie and say that she doesn't know us, an about killing me?" that roamed through all their minds, why didn't she just kill them?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arianna was standing straight along with Scarlet and them, the tension in the dim lighted room made her stomach turn uneasy. "So…the half of what I asked for is still missing.", before she could speak Zoey butted in "Not missing Master, it's just with another..." "Silence!" The growl from Shredder made her shut up real quick, taking a quiet gulp Arianna took a step forward," The dealer Marco you made the order to was trying to scheme us, only offering us the half of the shipment." "So you have no recollection of where the other half is?" Shredder asked sounding angry. "No I'm fully aware of where he is, tomorrow night we'll go after him."," Yea don't worry when we see him, I'll tear him.." Drax was finishing his sentence when Arianna sent him the death glare to shut it.

Shredders dark figure stood up from the chair he was sitting in started walking over to Arianna, her chest felt like it was being twisted but she stood up straight and showed no fear. A few inches he stopped in front of her, bringing his eyes over to the others then back to her," You've been doing well these past years Arianna, I would hate to have you start disappointing me." . Arianna was about to speak when Drax said," Don't worry Master, and this time we won't have trouble with the fucking Turtles.", her heart practically stopped when he told him.

She saw the anger in his face," What is he talking about?!', the fear rising in her throat was about to come out when she cleared it. "The..they for some reason ended up snooping around.". It looked as if he was thinking when speaking," I see, did you kill them at least?". She hesitated to say but knew it would be now or never," No". Before even seeing it coming she felt a hard hit right in her gut, Zoey covered her mouth from gasping while Scarlet and Drax kept their mouth shut. Arianna fought back the pained tears forming in her eyes, hawking out the taste of copper she stood back up, "I taught you to kill , not to show mercy .". "Sorry.. Shredder..She tried finishing before he raised his hand to stop,"I will have the shipment by midnight tomorrow, and next time when you meet the turtles. Kill them all.". Scarlet an them answered before she did,"Yes Master.", "Good Now Leave!" he yelled before walking off to his chair. Arianna followed them out the room , Scarlet walking beside her"Aye you alright?" "I'm Fine" she hissed, earning a little giggle from her. All three of them went off into their own spaces, Arianna was the one left in the open space. She then started heading down to the showers, the area where he hit stung bad, hitting the bruise that he made last week. When getting inside she locked the door behind, not bothering to turn on the lights, she can see clearly anyway, piece by piece her clothing fell to the floor as she walk to the shower faucet. Turning it on the cold water poured down on her, soothing the faded bruises on her body. Letting the water rinse through her hair and face the memory of the guys faces came to her mind, the way Raph looked at her with those eyes brought the painful familiar chill down her spine. The feeling of seeing him since leaving brought back the heartbreaking memories she had to forget during these years, anger started building within and she punched really hard into the tile wall, causing a crushed hole in it.

"Let go Arianna." she said to herself while a few tears slipped through her closed eyes. "Just let it go..."


	4. Just checking up

It was around eleven thirty when Slavi, the guy Marco told who had the other shipment had received a message to meet "him" at the secret underground night club. Shredder knew that it was Arianna's plan to do this so he required that she would carry out this alone, she was told that there would be deeply consequences if not succeeded; but she didn't need to worry.

Scarlet and her were sitting just outside the building roof, though she told her that Shredder ordered her only to go Scarlet didn't listen, they were looking out for him when a black car holding Slavi was pulling up , he came out dressed in a dressed shirt, had his blonde hair slicked back and a tattoos all across his neck, from what Arianna pulled up from the files, he was part of the Russian mob.

"You sure you don't need assistance, be less time." Scarlet asked , she watched the focus on her face. She stood up while watching Slavi enter inside the building, "No, this won't last about twenty minutes." She said before slipping down the roof.

The bouncer at the door didn't waste any time by letting her in, since he knew of what type of business she was doing tonight, the stench of liquor and marijuana hit her nostrils. The first few other times coming here it was unbearable to her but she got used to the smell. Few people walked passed her without sending pickup vibes, not even acknowledging them she made her way through the entrance.

Flashing lights and blazing music echoed against the structural walls, though there had to be like a thousand of people in here she spotted Slavi very easily, thanks to his cheap scented body spray. He was sitting in the little V.I.P area surround by three skimpy looking girls, they were like leaches all up on him.

Slavi poured himself and the girls a sixth shot of vodka, the message from Marco told to meet him right here, and that if he didn't come one of his "assistances" would. He was becoming rather impatience and these these American sluts were getting boring, before he could grab his phone to call Marco a shadow figure hovered ahead of him. Looking up to see a caramel skinned girl with torn up leggings, black heeled boots, and a white tight tank, the way her strong, slim figured peered through the tight clothing made Slavi's mouth quirk into a smile.

"May I help you ?" he asked with interest while roaming his eyes on her, Arianna walked over and sat across from him, crossing her legs lady like." Marco sent me here to speak with you, about what was arranged." She said. Getting the message he told the girls to leave, she earned dirty looks from them but without sending a death glare in return, bringing attention back to him she watched as he poured two shots, sliding her over.

He tossed back, letting the liquor sting down his throat, "So, you are Marco's assistant?" he asked sounding surprised, "Never knew that fucker that such good taste.", winking at the last sentence.

She smirked at him then shot down her glass," Thanks, and sorry he couldn't come, he was caught up with something else.", the talk lasted about a few minutes, he made the arrange for the other half to be shipped down at the docks by midnight. After the twelfth shot Slavi was becoming handsy, touching up her thighs while pulling her closer.

"Marco is a lucky bastard, having a delious looking girl like you to help him, what's say we make a deal?" he asked with his lips against her ear. Fighting back the stench of Vodka breath she turned her head with a played smile. "And what kind of deal would you lie to propose?" asking with fake curiosity.

He placed down his glass and brought his hand at her waist, the other still on her thigh," How would you like to work for me instead, whatever Marco is paying you and I believe it's more than just money." He said with a sly smirk, Arianna's inner thoughts hissed at the statement,though she just played along with whatever he was offering.

"And what I were to say yes to your offer, what would you pay me?" she asked, Slavi tossed her on his lap, placing both hands on her firm backside, his face was literally inches away from hers, the stench of his breath was horrid.

"I would pay you triple whatever Marco pays, and give way more pleasure than you could bear." He said trailing his dirty tongue on her neck. Arianna's skin crawled in disgust, fighting out a soft laugh she grab a fist full of his hair and playfully pulled his head back.

"You make a very intriguing offer Slavi" she said in a seductive tone, leaning closer to his face. His hands squeezed her ass, slowly she trailed her other hand on his chest and gripped under his chin, feeling a repulsive excitement from under her.

She saw the happy smirk plasterd on his face," Though I would be more than happy to say yes but, sadly I can't due to one thing.", Slavi laughed drunkly before responding, " And why is that dear?". Not even flinching she pressed her lips against his, her tongue slithered passed his lips, earning a groan chuckle from him before a surprised sound. The inside of his mouth felt like it was melting, the pupuls in his eyes were becoming wide; trying to breath he looked up to see her looking at him with spine chilling eyes. Trying to reach for his gun he was some how couldn't control his limbs, before he could comprehend the top of his skin was peeling off, the color of his veins were turning black, and the taste of blood was pouring from his lips.

Arianna watched her work with a devilish smile, taking her time to enjoy it before leaning close to his ear," I only fuck mutants." She said before making her way off him and out through the satin door drapes.

Two days passed since that night, Arianna kept true to her word taking care of that other dealer, because the next morning on the news he was found dead behind an alley near the underground night club, his body was unrecognizable due to the eating flesh from within his body.. The guys knew that it was her doing, which made Splinter disappointed, April came down to the lair; Donnie called her down to talk about what went down last night.

"Are you guys sure it was Arianna, that doesn't sound like something she could do to you guys" April asked, she could sense that they weren't doubting it.

"Well she fucking did!" Raphs growled from his sitting spot beside the wall.

Leo shook his head before speaking to April," We're certain it was her, what gets me is why she's with Shredder."

"Maybe that was his plan B, if the whole contaminate the city back fired, Arianna would be another option, But why her?" Donnie said.

Mike was planning on saying something, but couldn't remember what it was, "What do you think those other guys were with her?" he finally asked, that raised a good question to Raph.

" Yea, it was like they were, mutated, the same way she was..." April looked confused "Wait , how is that possible, what was left of your blood was destroyed." She said. All the guys were having a hard time thinking about this, what is Shredder planning that has to do with Arianna, Leo didn't like the feeling of this , and sensing that Raph didn't either.

Drax and Scarlet were arm wrestling in the open space area, they've been at this for about going on ten minutes now. Zoey was cheering on for Drax considering he was her big brother, and that Scarlet was never really nice to her anyway. She was losing her grip when Arianna came walking toward them, getting Drax's attention she pushed his hand down hard.

"Ha I win, in your face mother fucka!" she said pointing in his face. "That was a dirty trick, she distracted me", Drax said pointing to Arianna.

Not even wanting to know what's going on she continued to walk past them, then felt someone walking beside her quietly,"Sooo where ya going?" Zoey asked with a smile.

Without giving her a glance ,"I'm heading out, Shredder said these two days will be slow so to just relax till then." Hearing the two behind them cheering Zoey cheered too.

"Can I tag along with you?" She asked, earning a flat no from her. "Oh come on Ari, please I promise not to be.." she was saying before Arianna wiped around and stared at her.

"I said no!" she hissed out when realizing the scared expression from Zoey. Taking a sigh her voice softened," I'm sorry, I just…need to be alone okay." , with that she walked away.

"I don't like her when she's scary", Zoey said while shuffling back over to Scarlet and Drax "Well she doesn't mean to be you know, it's just the way she's becoming." Scarlet said.

The night rain drenched down on the streets of New York, people were walking in and out of restaurant buildings, others just walking with umbrellas. Arianna's hood was keeping her dry , she was standing just outside an apartment building. This was what she did often at times during her given free time, the light coming from the second floor window was on, taking a few steps back to get a good look, there was a small child sitting on a bed. She was playing with Lego blocks, from what Arianna could make of it the kid was building a tower similar to the New Yorks tall tower.

The girl continued building when turning her head to the feel of someone looking at her, taking a second to look out and see just someone passing by the apartment. Arianna watched down as the girl crawled over to look down at the sidewalk, the way she looked made her smile a bit. She reached in her back pocket to pull out her cell, hitting the dial button then pressed it to her ear.

The other line ringed a few times before a female voice answered, "Hello?", "I'm just checking in, hows it going Sarah?", earning a sigh from the other line.

"everythings fine, did Scarlet tell you whats going on in a next month?", Arianna recalled what she said, not trying to sound annoyed she replied. "Yes she told me, Just give me about two weeks tops after everythings cooled down. I appreciate everything you've done." , Sarah heard the appreciation in her voice, "don't mention it, not like I had a choice, Scarlet does owe me after all, but hey that's what cousins are for.".

Before she could speak there was a little voice in the back ground," Tia who are you talking to?" a girls voice asked, Arianna's heart leaped when hearing her voice. She watched the little girl turning her gaze back to a women sitting beside her on the bed, the house phone was in her hand.

"You're friend Sophie , she's just checking in on you, want to say hi?", Arianna watched the little girl crawl over and grab the phone from her," Hi friend!" Sophie said with a happy smile.

She waited for the response but heard the other line cut off, she watched as the girl gave back the phone and followed the women out the room but not without shutting off the light. The deep emotion she was feeling right now burned inside her chest, taking a second she walked across the other side of the roof, calming down she put in her ear wireless head phone. Letting the sound of heavy metal drown out her system before taking a long leap down toward the alley.


	5. Their Territory

The water puddles splashed with each step she took, leap after leap it felt like was becoming lighter. Giving herself a minute rest she stopped on by an apartment fire escape, the rain ceased a few minutes ago, making the atmosphere humid and dewy. This felt somewhat to familiar , it was then her eyes glimpsed down to see a marking on the brick alley wall. The same markings Raph would make around every place they would be at he'd mark it as "their" territory, holding back a growl she sat up and made her way down.

Landing lightly she stood right before it, the spray paint line looked about to be two to three years old, it was then she remembered this alley way, her and Raph were watching the meteor showers passing by, the cool spring night, the warm blank that covered them, and the warm feeling of his touches. Getting way into thought she shook her head, huffing at the displeased memory.

"Stop it, that doesn't matter anymore.", "what doesn't matter?", a voice said right behind her ear, Arianna's instincts kicked in, having her grab the person by the throat and pin him to the wall, her ring claws were gripping his/her skin.

"Hey hey, easy, I come in peace little lady." it was then she realized that it was a mans voice, one she heard before, focusing more closely she recognized it was that Casey guy. Seeing that he was unarmed and not threatening her gripped loosened, she watched as he rubbed the tighten skin on his neck, "Whoa, that's quite a grip you got there." he stated with a sly smile.

She looked at him with suspicion, "What do you want?" she asked with aggravation, Casey's expression looked half amusing other somewhat nervous.

"Aye, I don't want to start any trouble, just want to make friendly conversation.",_ You got to be fucking joking. Arianna practically laughed in her mind._

She held back the chuckle forming, "Look, I least interest in making "any" conversations with the likes of you, so go back to your turtle friends or whatever shithole you crawled out of." saying coldly while purposely bumping passed him. Casey fought at holding his tongue but it just slipped out," They were your friends to".

With that she froze in her tracks, _Who does this fucker think he is?!, _trying not to seemed bothered by it she laughed, "That's all way behind me, besides, it was a total mistake any way, spending all those years being around those fr..." "Just stop the bullshitting already!" , he yelled cutting her off.

Arianna turned her head slightly to see him looking at her but then to the marking on the wall, "They talk about you , everything that they've gone through with you since that first day." he said, the painful familiar feeling began to form in her chest. "He misses you a lot.", Casey looked back over to see her looking at him then down to the ground, a little tear trickled down before she quickly wiped it away. Seeing that it's getting to deep she began walking off till a hand gently touched her shoulder, though she had every nerve to break his hand that instant, she didn't.

"Look, I might not know you really well, but I do know that whatever lefts of the old you they tell me is still underneath that harsh exterior.", the words melted into her chest making it ache, clenching her eyes shut she brushed his hand off.

"Whatever you may think of me is false, that old girl is gone, no more, she dead!", the last part she hissed before rushing off, Casey could hear the pain in her voice. Hesitating to go after he saw a light gleam from under him, seeing that a purple Zune player with red head phone buds. Guessing that it feel out her pocket when she rushed off, he couldn't just leave it there, so deciding to head back down to the guys he picked it up and put it away in his hoodie pocket.

XXXXXXX

The door entrance to the secret hide out slammed shut, Arianna walked down toward the open space, seeing that no one was any where. Every single fiber in her body was going ballistic, these old emotions were starting to rise up, running her hands through her hair, it just bursted out.

Scarlet was looking through some adult website onher touch screen laptop when hearing smashing, and glass shattering in the open space. Thinking that it was probably Drax again she decided to ignore it, till hearing a familiar hiss, wanting to see what the fuss was she bolted straight to open her door an look out. Arianna was pacing back and forth, her chest rising higher with each heavy breath she took, her knuckles were bleeding from glass cuts.

Before she could get ahold of something to break Scarlet caught her wrist, her eyes locked with her right away, she was about to say something amusing before Arianna forcefully pressed her lips against hers. Though this was turning her on right know, Scarlet knew that she was doing this for a reason, gripping her hair back roughly, she received an displeased growl from her.

"What's with the romantic stuff Ari?, I seem to recall that this won't ever happen again.", "Just shut the fuck up and "satisfy" me!" Arianna hissed practically gripping the back of her neck, breaking through skin. Scarlet's eyes gleamed in lust, "As you wish bossy ass." she chuckled before latching her lips to hers.

Though she couldn't stand the taste of Scarlet, she was the only one that can some what "relieve" her built up urges, though every time Drax would attempt to get at her she immediately turned him down. There would never, ever be another males body part in her, so this was the only option, her back was pinned back against the wall while Scarlet began clawing at her clothing. Even though she's capable of helping, there was still something that she couldn't help make go away.

The lost feeling of warm , loving touches, the safety of being held and kissed in such gentle and roughly in tenderous ways. Her eyes began to sting , shutting the tight she fought back against it, just like every day.

_I miss him too..._


	6. Being broken

The digital clock light dimmed the room, the only sound of soft breathing was heard, Scarlet was lying across from where Arianna was soundly sleeping. Both of them under the sheet in just skin, she didn't feel like sleeping after what just happened a hour ago, but Arianna just passed out right after that. For whatever reason she seemed exhausted and somewhat relieved of something, Scooting a little closer Scarlet played with the bangs of her hair.

Even though she purposely irritates her, she knows that they have mutual feelings for one another. Arianna muttered something then turned on her stomach facing the pillow, smiling at how cute she looked Scarlet eyes traveled down to her back and stopped. Her smile disappeared when seeing the light scars scattered on her back, even though it was years when going through that they still haven't healed.

Gently she traced each one with her finger tips, the feel of them brought back the memory of the first day of her training with them, that was then Shredder started breaking her more than physically but mentally.

-Training day-

Arianna was standing with Drax in the center of the circle; Scarlet and Zoey were on the sideline while Shredder watched from his seat. When actually getting a good look at him Drax was really tall compared to her 5'4 body frame, from what she got to know about them a little, Drax and Zoey were related; as for Scarlet that was a different story.

"Training session one, you have to knock out Drax before the hourglass empties." Shredder announced. Smirking she looked at Drax,_ Shouldn't be too hard, despite his tall structure they always fall harder._

She looked over at Drax a got into stance, he gave a sly grin and did the same" I'll go easy on you newbie" he teased. Rolling her eyes she took the first shot at him, guessing that he'll try a dodge it she took the back of her heel and swung it, hitting him directly in the face. Drax caught him falling back and rubbed his face, seeing the cheeky look. Licking the small trickle of blood on his lip Drax began cracking his neck, "Was going to take it easy on ya." He began saying then the tone in his voice began to change with each word.

Arianna saw the color of his eyes enhancing, the veins in his muscles beginning to show more, Getting distracted by all this she didn't even see him coming straight at her, barely even missing her face she dodge it quickly, then another, trying to take her chance she was to slow and he hit her side. The side of her body felt numb, then he punched her stomach, causing her to gag up,_ how is he doing this, it's like I can't see him moving._ She tried dodging the other hit but was too late when he kicked her hard, making her land hard head first then back. The wind was literally knocked out of her, it took everything in her not to cry out the pain she was feeling right now.

Drax watched her slowly getting back up, getting ready to go again he was stopped by Shredder, putting his head down he went over to Zoey. Shredder approached Arianna as she was fully standing, her breathing was raspy, and the bruise on her face was slowly healing. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, "I. I'm sorry i." She was cut off when his hand clashed hard against the side of her face, Zoey frowned at the pity she felt for her, remembering the first day of her training session with Drax. The taste of copper was filling her mouth, spitting out she covered her lips from the others view.

"This is what you show, I though all these years the Rat would've trained you well along with those turtles!" he yelled sensing the change of fear on her. Before she could try speaking again he shut her up, "You will go again, now!' he ordered.

It's been hours that they've been doing this; she had to go up against all three of them over and over. Scarlet was the most painful one, you didn't know where she was, Shredder yelled for me to use my ability, but for something it wouldn't work.

Scarlet was standing over Arianna, watching her hawk up blood, feeling the urge to help her up she was stopped when Shredder approached in front of them. Seeing her stepping away, Arianna looked up to see him standing over her, expecting him to lash out at her. Shredder was fighting the urge to strike her again but that wouldn't do, Scarlet and Drax saw the look he gave to both of them, knowing what that means.

"You have really disappointed me today, this punishment will make you learn, Karai, you know what to do.", he said while walking away. Arianna didn't know what he was meaning when feeling both her arms being restrained by Drax and Scarlet. Zoey was behind her ripping up the back of her shirt; Arianna felt the tearing then cool air hitting her back. Karai walked over a few feet behind them, Zoey stepped off to the side looking at Drax then at Arianna, _It's ok, just don't think about it, I won't feel a thing. She thought to encourage herself._

Karai looked to Shredder awaiting the time to start, nodding his head she smiled, in her hand was a whip, but this whip was extra thin, even if her healing were to take it, there still be open lashes on her. Scarlet looked down to see Arianna's full focus on what's in front of her, feeling the tension of her body pulsing in her grip.

_This is payback for the subway, turtle lover._,Karai though to herself before raising the whip above her head, then viciously lashed it at her. Arianna's back arched at the contact, it felt as if a trillion bees were stinging at her back; gritting her teeth she took in a breath. Shredder watched as Karai continue doing this over and over, the strong look on Arianna's face was beginning to change, the look of slowly breaking down was coming across her face. Scarlet looked down at the ground when hearing whimpering coming from her, Arianna could feel the warm blood streaming down, even when the lashes started healing Karai would strike across it.

"It's almost over, just hang in there." Scarlet whispered down at her, shaking her head she tried keeping everything together when one of the lashes dug in deep into her wounds. Zoey looked away as Ariann began screaming, the bleeding on her back was getting more gruesome. Drax and Scarlet's grip got tighter when she began thrashing from the pain.

_Please stop please! She cried in her mind._, Karai was enjoying the agony she was enduring, before she could lash again her wrist was caught, looking back to see Shredder.

"Enough Karai, she's learned.", shaking her head she stepped aside. Arianna felt both of their grips release an feel on her hands an knees, pain tears were stream down her face, the excruciating feeling of her wounds healing was torture. Her breathing was raspy, "Have you leanred?" she heard him ask, hovering over her.

Taking a second to swallow the copper taste in her mouth,"y..yes.. Master.", with his lip twitching into a smirk he walked back to his chair. "Good, training session is over, we start again at dawn." . Without saying a word everyone began leaving the room, Arianna began standing up but the functions of her legs weren't working from the pain still lingering through her, not even noticing them she felt Drax and Scarlet help her up.

"i.. I can walk. " she tried sounding convincing, shaking her head Scarlet wrapped her arm around her shoulder an began walking out the room.

The soft feel of the couch made the pain less discomforting, Scarlet went to her space to grab some new clothes for her, since hers were ripped and seeping with blood. Drax was sitting near, even though he seemed like a prick, something says that he's not that cruel of a person. The stinging sensation of the healing hurt so much, Arianna tried her best not to cry, but a few whimpers were slipping. Zoey came back over to them, holding a bowl of warm water and a med kit.

"How you feeling..wait sorry. Drax can you help me?", she asked, earning a sigh from him. Not having the strength to lift her head, she couldn't see where they were. Then the feel of something warm and wet touch her back., Zoey gently wipped the blood off , doing the process slowly since Arianna began whimpering, even though Zoey was going softly as possible, it still hurt .

Once the blood was cleaned off she though t it was done, but the next thing was unexpected when the smell of rubbing alcohol hit her nose..

"No no please.." she began crying while trying to grab Zoey's hand, she was doing her best to calm Arianna when Drax grabbed her hands. Arianna thought he was going to forcefully hold her down but was caught off guard when he began rubbing the top of her head, the way it felt was soothing, almost comforting to her. Not even looking towards her Drax continued this, not particularly enjoying this he didn't want to hear the whining; though some part of him felt like he needed to since he remembered doing the same with Zoey. Arianna wasn't even aware of Zoey finishing up with her back, when finally they were done she went off to go put everything away. Drax was still sitting next to Arianna, his eyes went to her back, the lash marks were starting to heal surprisingly, though some he could make out that would probably scar.

A few hours pasted when Scarlet helped Arianna get cleaned and dressed, she didn't talk throughout the whole time she was touring through the open space they were in. Her room was near hers, then shown through the kitchen and other places. Once that was done everyone was heading off to their room, "Training begins in the morning, do you need help getting to bed?" she asked.

"No I'm fine,..Scarlet", she said before she began walking away, Scarlet was half way when feeling herself being turned around. Not expecting this Arianna lips pressed against hers, something sparked inside of her, like everything that just happened, what she's gone through to this very moment' became numb;nothing. Scarlet felt herself smiling inside before being pulled away, looking to see her eyes completely changed, the ones they were before were a light dark, now they were slit, bright green with a shine to them.

"Thanks for clothes." Arianna said before going into her space and shutting the door.

-End-

It was around a quarter to four when Arianna was stepping out of the drug store, she left the hideout about two hours ago not bothering to wake Scarlet up. The early morning breeze was refreshing, the streets were surprisingly not noisy, not that much people out this early.

Everything seemed calm when something from a far distance caught her attention, the sound of people yelling, and what sounded like a small child. Taking a moment to think about, she followed where the sounds were coming from, till finally she silently came upon a dark alley way. The voices appeared to be male, with not much lighting she could clearly see a group of men surrounding something. Looking at the ground she could see pink sneakers, and a Dora bookbag.

"Looks like this one's not gonna handover the bag hombre." One of them said, by the looks of these men they were gang affiliated. She could hear the little girl crying for her mom, something said to just back away and not get involved; but when hearing the girl screaming when one began getting on her something snapped.

The guy was straddling the girls waist when something knocked him off, the others began pulling out there guns, one of them shot at her but she was too fast. The little girl curled herself up into a ball when hearing guns and guys screaming. Arianna wiped off the blood splatter on her face, looking down to see the little girl still curled up, frowning about how frightened she looked. Then turning back to see the one that groped her trying to run, smirking she grabbed one of her daggers an threw it, aiming straight into his thigh.

"Aw fuck!, you son of a bitch!" he cried out trying to get up but was pinned down by her foot. Looking down at him all she could see was anger, sitting ontop of him she started punching.

"You think it's alright for shits like you to do this to people?!", hitting directly in his face,"To rape young girls, who're still just babies.! Huh you think its ok to do that?!" she kept punching and punching him, till his whole face was busted an bleeding. Her heart rate was calming down , getting up she walked back to the girl, she looke dup at her afraid that she'll do the same thing, but was swooped up in her arms. Holding her by the side she grabbed her little book bag, giving her a soft smile she began walking out the alley, but without looking back at the guy, the look of fear in his eyes when he stared into hers," Remember what happed tonight, and never forget it." She said then disappeared.


	7. One last RequestTask

It's been almost three days since anything happened on the news, no signs of the foot clan, Arianna or those people she was with. Raph was slowly starting to lose himself again, the memory of what she said to him burned inside really bad. Leo tried talking to him but that never goes well, April also tried but this time he seemed unbreakable. With everything that's going on he felt trapped and claustrophobic, so right after everyone was asleep he snuck out to the surface.

Just above the pizza house Casey was dangling from the advertisement sign scarfing down half a pizza box, about to take another slice he heard something coming up behind him. Getting ready to attack he was stopped by a hand catching his hockey stick, looking up to see Raph.

"Calm down numb nuts it's me." He grumbled before releasing the stick and taking a seat beside him.

"He he sorry, how you been man?" he asked getting no response, the look on Raph's face told Casey something was bothering him. Placing the pizza box behind, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye you ok man?" "I'm fine." He didn't sound convinced, "Is it about what happened with Arianna?" he asked then saw the reaction from him, fighting the urge to argue Raph just clench his fist and keep quiet.

Sighing Casey reached into his hood pocket, _I know I'm gonna probably get my face knocked in, but..he deserves to know. He thought to himself._ Noticing a second late Raph turned to see him handing something over, opening his hand a small mp3 player was dropped in; it was purple with red head phones. _Wait ..the only person who had these were.._

Raph gripped the front of Casey's hoodie, the look of anger spread across his face.

"Where the hell did you get this?" he demanded, Sighing Casey looked at him in total honesty "I ran into her in one of the alleys you marked..she was just standing there looking at that marking you did." He confessed. His grip tightened from the rage forming then released when he beagn storming up away from him. In concern Casey followed him.

"Nothing else happened I swear, we just talked well, it was pretty much me who talked.", he was suddenly stopped when Raph turned around to stare at him, "What did you guys talk about?" he asked almost in a growl.

"Just how you guys used to talk about the good things you did, that you missed her man." Casey said, he sensed the pained emotion coming off of him. Raph's emotions were getting the better of him, the stinging in his eyes made him aggravated.

"Buddy I know it hurts, but you can't keep blaming yourself ." he began saying while reaching to touch his shoulder, receiving a smack at his hand and a hard shuff from him.

"What the makes you think you understand what we're going through, how Splinters dealing with losing her to that bastard."croak" I just let her go and I couldn't fucking do a damn thing" the tears began stinging down his face. This would be a first that Casey ever saw him revealing his emotions, not that he didn't think less of him doing so it was just a new thing coming from Raph. Expecting a nudge on the arm or some comment Raph felt Casey give him a armaround the shoulder, bringing him in for a side hug,"It's not your fault Raph, just give it time an you'll get her back, I believe it." He said. Raph stood there next to him, taking a moment to wipe off the tears then shoving him off.

"Thanks, don't ever do that again man, feel weird."," Don't have to tell me twice" Casey noted, earning both a chuckle from them.

After what happened yesterday Arianna's been in the training space, practicing sword attacks with one of the training drones. This has been going on for about two hours now, the tension inside of her was slowly boiling up, trying to forget little about yesterday.

_Walking down the sidewalks with the little girl on her back, she wasn't that heavy to carry, the kid didn't speak a word yet._

"_Do you got a name kid?" she could feel the girl jump a little by her voice, "H..Holly, my names Holly"_

"_Holly, that's a nice name. How old are you?" she asked, the girl to a second to speak, "six..", with that Arianna stopped walking. Holly expected her to dropp her an leave but was surprised when she swung her around and placed her right infront of her, Arianna knelt at eye level._

"_What are you doing out here all by yourself at this hour, shouldn't you be at home with your parents?", she saw the girls expression saddened, shaking her head Holly looked down at her shoes. Feeling scared for telling but with no other option, "M..My moms mean to me, she's always hitting me. So when she feel asleep on the couch I ran away." She said while beginning to cry._

_Everything that she just said Arianna could relate to, feeling sorry for the kid she got a idea. Hoist the kid up she began rushing back to a different side walk._

_Sarah was sleeping when a loud knock came from her fire escape window, guessing who it was she huffed over to the living room, being shown the window already opened and Arianna already inside with a small child in her arms._

"_Aye Sarah, I know it's too ealr for this but I really need this one last favor." , She knew where this was going, "No I can't, you promised me this would be the last time you ask for anything.". Arianna sensed the lack of support in her tone and began to get aggravated._

"_I just saved this kids life Sarah, she can't go back home. The one thing I'm really asking for you is to just look after her until the day comes. Please." Holly looked at her then the lady._

_Knowing that there won't be arguing with Arianna she sighed," Alright, just until then.", "Thank you " she said with a smile. Holly was put down and brought over the bathroom to clean her of the dirt off her and clothing, following behind them she looked over to see the door to "her" room open._

_Sarah looked over to see her staring at it, "You can go in, she's a heavy sleeper." She said with a soft smile. Feeling a tight clench in her chest Arianna slowly walked into the room, off in the corner a bright purple night light was on, dimming the light with girly flowers on the ceiling an wall. She saw the small little body underneath a powerpuff girl blanket sheet, a tiny wave of brownish gold hair cascade on the pillow. Softly she knelt over against the bed, looking down at the sleeping child, the soft caramel skin on her face looking so delicate and frail. Arianna gently let her fingers touch the top of her head, the contact of brought a stinging touch to her finger tips. _

_The girl shifted her head alittle her small lips twitching to a sleepy smile, she couldn't help but feel joyful to see her smiling. The mixture of happiness then sad and anger began to form, making tears stinging from her eyes. Her body began shaking as she tried holding back her cry, "I'm soo sorry Sophie, I'm sorry"she croaked holding a sob in her throat. Tears dripped down her chin, fumbling the sleeping girl fluttered her eyes open at the feel of water falling on her cheek._

_Arianna began wiping her face when a small hand held onto her jacket sleeve, looking down to see a pair of light hazel eyes looking at her. _

"_Mommy?" Sophie asked. Arianna's body jolted by her saying that, the feeling to embrace her with great joy was stopped by the retraint of her other emotion, quickly she dashed out the door away from her. Getting upset Sophie bgean crawling off the bed and rushing after her, "Mommy..Mommy?", she kept repeating, Sarah and Holly followed behind her till reaching a empty living room with the window wide open , blowing the early morning breeze at the curtains._

_Just out above there fire escape Arianna sat there in the dark shadow waiting for something to happen when hearing the small call coming from her, "Mommy..Mommy" Sophie began crying, the pain from hearing this was beginning to burn inside till she heard Holly speak._

"_It's ok, your mommy will be back for you, and promises." She said while giving Sophie a comforting hug. Sophie to a second to return a hug back, "Hiccup" ok. "hiccup"_

Arianna's intensity was overrocketing , the training drone was having a hard time to react to her quick sword attacks when suddenly losing its swords, taking the right moment she clenched the sword handel and swung it with all her might across its neck. The slow fall of its mechanical head hitting the ground black oil started spraying out, with its body hitting the floor with a clank.

Breathing heavy Arianna struck the sword into the machines back, then made her way out the room, unexpected she bumped into Karai.

Earning a dirty look she looked directly back, "Shredder wants to see you." She said, sighing she waited for her to go ahead and follow behind.

Shredder was going through some important things when he heard his chamber doors being open, seeing Karai and Arianna entering.

"You wanted to see me Master?" she asked, seeing him putting things aside and walking towards them.

"Yes, there's something I'd like to ask of you ,alone." He announced signifying Karai to leave. Resisting the need to look at Arianna she made her way out the door. She heard the door shut behind then turned back to Shredder, his tall structure was just hovering over her, the dark energy coming off him made a chill sensation go up her spine.

He stared down at the expressionless look on her, she's quite changed during these years with him, she's becoming something that he's getting very fond of.

"You've been gradually progressing these past few years Arianna, I'm very pleased.", she couldn't think but be surprised by this statement. "Thank you Master." She said.

He then began to walk around her, almost staring at her predatorily like," And I know that whatever I ask of you you'd never refuse to disappoint me." She couldn't figure out where this was going.

"Of course I wouldn't Master.", she said, smiling at her statement he stopped in front of her." Good, then I know this final task you'll be doing won't be a problem.", she looked up at him questionably.

"What's the final task?", she saw the look on his face, "Killing those turtles and Rat." Everything inside of her sank straight down into her stomach. He could see the change of expression on her,"Is that a problem for you?", Arianna couldn't help but feel angry by this, "You ..You said that nothing would happen to the.." suddenly a hard contact across her face made her shut up.

The sharp sting of his hand print started forming on her face, hissing back a pained groan she stood up straight looking directly at him. He saw the enrage look in her eyes, gripping her chin he raised her head up.

"You know that deals been dropped since the day you joined, I suggest you do what you were trained to do, or "someone" close and dearest to you dies. Understood?" he said while tossing her chin away. Arianna fought back every reason to kill this bastard, but he knew who he was implying to and that can't happen. Knowing that there's no way out of this she sighed in defeat, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Yes master.".


	8. If only

Everything seemed really strange today, for something Leo couldn't help but feel something wrong about to happen; all of New York was getting ready to celebrate the Syracuse Jazz Fest. It's a nice Fest, there's great musicians, music and pleasant smell of foods, and though he and the guys have never went up there, Arianna would be the one to share with them about it.

Speaking of her it's odd that there haven't been any signs of the foot or Shredders little gang these past seventy two hours that could only mean whatever he was planning meant trouble.

Donnie was tinkering with some of his machines when his cell ringed, taking a breather he looked to see it was April, smiling he answered."Hey April, how's it going?"

April was grabbing her fruit smoothie from Frozen Yogurt," Nothing ,just getting ready to go to the Jazz Fest, wish you guys could come.", she said with a small frown. Donnie rubbed the back of his head an sighed" Yea me too, the guys could really use the night to have fun, especially Raph."

"I know that he's dealing with things right now, but the more he keeps blaming himself, you guys will never get Arianna back." She continued saying when some girl pumped into her, making the smoothie splatter all on her tank, "Hey, watch were your going!" she yelled looking back at the girl.

The girl turned back, wearing a black jacket, tight pants with a black combat shoes, with red eyes she smiled playfully " So Sorry" she said sarcastically before running off, her blonde blue highlights hair waving in the wind. April was so focused on the girl she forgot about Donnie," April, April you there?", " sorry babe, this weird girl made me dump my entire smoothie on myself."

Hiding the chuckle in his throat Donnie tried sounding serious," Oh sorry, what would make her in such a hurry?" he asked, dropping her cup in the trash she tried wiping off the rest of the stuff, "I don't know but I hope she trips while running, she seemed strange, with the blonde hair and blue highlights, and the outfit just told me delinquent kid. Also her eyes were red, like literally blood shot red."

Listening to what she was saying Don couldn't help but seeming to sense a familiar feeling to the unknown girl to him, trying to put everything together, blonde/blue hair, red eyes.. That was then everything clicked, that was the girl who helped Arianna attack them, getting an unsettling feel he stood up and started walking out his lab, "April I need you to stay at the Jazz Fest and keep your eyes out."

Noticing the change of seriousness in his tone,"Alright, why what's going on Donnie?"" Something tells me Shredder has a plan, and it's going to involving starting something there." He said then hung up.

Zoey skipped throughout the crowd of people around her, giggling and winking at males she passed by, till she reached her destination that she leaped up to the building roof top. Seeing Scarlet and Scarlet, her brother and Arianna in their position on the other buildings, the small microphone in her ear started buzzing.

"Zoey, you in position?" Drax asked, "Yeah big bro I'm in position." She said with a smile, "Same here, Ari when do we make the first move?" Scarlet asked. Arianna looked down at the crowd of people walking pass, then noticing a familiar face, grinning she pulled out her sword from behind her back, "Until I give you the single, but for now just enjoy the performance." She said before leaping down.

Leo and them were sitting around the kitchen table, waiting to hear anything from April, Raph was losing patience, "If we know they're out there, why don't we just fucking go get them already?", "Raph we can't just go without actually making sure if…" Donnie was saying when his cell phone ringed.

He looked at the screen to see it was his face time App with April's contact picture, figuring out why she's calling him from this he pressed green. When he clicked it his facial expression showed utter shock, Leo and Raph wanted to know what was happening when the voice from the other line spoke.

"Hello Donatello, nice seeing you again." Arianna said holding out the phone in front of her, he could see the shine in her eyes."Ar..Arianna ,were the hell is April?", a bright devilish grin spread across her face.

"Oh Donnie, I never knew you could get angry, it kind of thrills me." , Donnie stood up while holding the phone in a tight grip, "Where the fuck is she?!" he yelled, Leo went over to grab the phone before he crushed it.

"Arianna, please don't hurt her. Just what do you want?" Leo asked, Raph came up behind to look at her, Arianna saw him in the screen an her smile disappeared. " And why should I not, because she supposed to be my friend?" "The fuck yes she is?!" Raph yelled looking directly at her through the screen. They watched her blank expression stare back at them, when suddenly a smile slowly began forming, then she began giggling. Arianna's whole body began shaking and her giggle turned into hysterical laughter.

"You guys really know how to fucking really make me laugh, oh and don't worry about Donnie's precious Baby, she'll be safe if you guys get here in about 2 minutes. And you better hurry she's starting to look pale in the face." She said with a grin. Turning the phone to show April being held up by Drax with two stab wounds in her shirt, the side of her face was red with a hand print. Leo and Raph couldn't form words to what they were thinking, "Be at the burned warehouse in 2 minutes, or I promise you,she wont make it ." she said before throwing the phone to the ground.

Arianna watched the phone shatter into pieces, then looked at April, the way she looked wounded and weak made the tugged feeling in her chest burn, but her emotion was stale. Walking over she used the tip of her sword to lift her chin up, looking into her eyes. "Your precious little turtle is coming to save you, best hope they make it." She said with a smile, April looked at her with sadness.

"Arianna, wh..why, why are you doing this. Please just come back home." She said with a few tears falling, Arianna's smile faded, sighing she moved her sword away, thinking that she's walking , a quick blow to the front of the head knocked her out.

Drax felt April go limp in his grip, watching as Arianna stepping away from her while bring the grip of her sword back down, _if only you know how much I want to. She thought sadly._


	9. Regaining self

So many things were going through Donnie's head, what Arianna said sounded like the very truth,_ There's no way she could ever hurt April, she wouldn't I know that, we all do. He was thinking. _All four of them were racing from building to building trying to get there as fast as possible, despite what they might think Arianna could be serious.

"SO what's the plan when we get there?" Mike asked, Raph and Don looked over to Leo for an answer. "I don't know yet, but whatever happens we have to get April. Raph if whatever happens to ..." "Don't even fucking say that Leo, we can talk some sense into her!" Raph growled before he could finish his sentence.

Drax was sitting on burned rubble; Zoey was poking through Aprils stuff while Scarlet was standing next to Arianna, "What's going to happen when they get here?", she waited for Arianna to respond but never did, for some reason she didn't bother to ask again, just by the serious look in her eyes meant not to bother her. _Whatever happens, just don't forget about her. _It was then Drax's enhanced hearing picked up movement from above," Took you fuckers long enough to show up, I was just about to keep myself occupied with little miss beauty right here." He said tapping Aprils side with his foot.

"Drax that's enough, so I take it you guys want to save little miss O'Neil?" Arianna asked looking just above Drax; her eyes gleamed with her grin.

"Did you hurt her, swear to god Arianna if you." "Oh calm down four eyes, she didn't hurt you're little princess, just had to knock some sense into her a little." Scarlet said with her hands on her hips, she could see the anger in Donnie's eyes that only made her grin even more.

Leo was the one to drop down first while the rest followed, "Arianna, whatever it is you called us here for, I just want to say we don't want to fight.", this caused a giggle from Zoey; "You don't want to fight because you know we'll beat your asses, or perhaps kill you" she said with her red eyes gleaming devilishly.

"Arianna please, there has to be another way to settle this, just please let April go." Arianna stared at him with a content look, "Alright then, Zoey let her go." "Whatever you say Ari." She said walking over to April; before the guys could guess what going on she pulled out a shiv and stabbed it into April's side, causing her to cry out in bloody murder. Leo and Donnie looked at Arianna in complete rage, "You said you'll let her go!", "I did, but I didn't say how she'll be let go." She said when Zoey repeated the stab in the same spot. Donnie's anger cloud his minds, making him go straight at Arianna; before he could strike his bow she went straight past him. The sudden feeling of warm fluid seeped out of his right arm, stopping in his track he stumbled down while putting pressure on the gash.

"I thought you were smarter than this Donnie, thinking before taking action. April's stupidity must've rubbed off on you." She said with a light chuckle. "Don't you dare talk about like that!" he said while charging again, but was kicked to the side by Drax, "Sorry four eyes but your fight is with me." He said. Mike was going to help but was stopped when Zoey leaped in front of him, "Where do you think you're going cutie?", "Listen dudette I don't to hurt you." This made her giggle, "OH trust me, you might want to worry about me hurting you." She said before taking a slice and dice at him. Leo watched Mike trying to dodge her attacks but got cut here and there. "Arianna please stop this.", "Scarlet, deal with for me.", "Ha my pleasure, it's nice seeing you again blue boy." She said then leaped out at him, he managed to kick her away, but she caught her herself then attacked again.

Raph was the only on standing, before he could even say something she charged at him, but to his luck he caught her sword with his sai, their blades clinging against each other. Her eyes were looking dead into his, they sensed nothing but death and emotionless, "You know Raphael, you've always been weak. Should've killed you when I had the chance!" she hissed while stepping back then charging him again.

"Arianna I know that's not really you talking, please snap out of it!", he dodged her sword while trying to knock her off guard, she started laughing a little; "Can you repeat that again, I couldn't hear from all the shit coming from your mouth." She said then took a chance to kick him in his plastron. He stumbled back on his heels, before he could get his guard up her sword went straight into his right shoulder. With her force he ended up falling back, making her sword dig deeper in, he cried out. His eyes looked up to see her smiling down at him.

"Arianna please stop, this isn't you.", "Keep going, just hearing you beg will make this much sweeter." She hissed while pulling out her sword. His blood was pouring out from the wound, "Oh look at that, must've hit an artery." She said with a smile. "Better get this over with then, honestly Raph I thought you would've put up a better fight, huh so sad." She raised her sword up, getting ready to stab it into his skull.

Every inch of him was starting to go numb, there was nothing he could do to stop her_, Please Arianna, don't do this.., _Just about after she started aiming down he screamed, "This isn't the girl I fell in love with!", with outburst made her stop in midaction, the tip of the sword only pinched into his skin.

Everything to be going in slow motion to her, the sensation coursing through her veins was suddenly fading away. Raph saw the enhancement in her eyes start to shift, the pupil changed back to normal.

Arianna mind became clear again, but she wasn't realizing what was happening. Looking down to see Raph lying under her, from what she was looking at her eyes widen in great shock. " ...Oh...oh my god. "She said looking at the sword, he watched as she dropped it immediately while covering her mouth.

What the hell am I doing? , her eyes were roaming around taking in what was happening, seeing the guys almost getting killed, April almost bleeding out on the floor. All of this was hard to take in, her mind couldn't take it.

"Everyone stop!"

With that loud screech hitting their ear drums, all of them froze into place, Scarlet, Drax, and Zoey were dumbstruck by this action. "Ari what's the hold up, we're almost just about ..." before Drax could finish a shiv was thrown at him, managing to dodge it with his arm. Scarlet was taken aback by this action from Arianna, "Three of you leave." Leo and Raph were speechless by this, Zoey was a little confuse by her sudden change of heart, "Ari come on, stop goofing around.." she wasn't able to finish her sentence when a slight stinging sensation pierce through her left arm, within two seconds it slowly slid down into the floor. All of them were completely terrified and shocked, Zoey looked down with big widen red eyes, her right hand shakenly gripped onto her flesh wound and she cried out.

"Ari, why…why would you that?!" she said in a pained cry, Drax went over to catch her from falling, "its ok its ok I got you, you bitch so help me I'm going to..." "Get the hell out here or her head will be next!" Arianna hissed pointing her sword at them; the tip of it was dripping with her blood.

With a deep growl Drax disappeared out the into the shadows holding his little sister, Scarlet was the last one to leave, but not without looking back at Arianna._ I get it's nothing personal. She thought_. They all watched as she went off, Leo Don, Mike and Raph were slowly regaining their strength; what just happened was still a shock to them all. Raph was trying to stand up when he felt Arianna pulling him up, the look in her eyes changed to normal.

"Hehe, whoa Arianna you really saved our shells", Mike said with small relief. Leo and Don looked at each other, both not sure how to take this situation. Don went over to grab April, the flesh wound looked about an inch deep, but no artery seemed to be punctured. Arianna's vision began to feel fuzzy, like everything was spinning around so fast, before catching herself she began throwing up. All of them looked over toward her, Leo and Raph rushed over to help her up, but she shoved them off with her right arm, "Don't just don't" she tried saying before she puked again, for some reason her head began to ache in excruciating pain, to the point were the only thing her eyes met were April and Donnie

_Donnie, April, guys I'm so sorry….._


	10. Sensei vs Daughter

Everything felt different having her back at the lair, Donnie patched up Aprils wounds and others, Arianna were placed in her old room, ever since her blackout she hasn't woke up. Despite everything she done to her April didn't blame Arianna; Donnie had to fight to tell himself it wasn't really intentional. Everything that they've been through, growing up together, she'd never do anything to hurt him in any way or form; he was her big brother.

Raphs shoulder was wrapped up, the sword only went in about four inches deep, thanks to his muscles tensing up to stop it from going further. "The cuts didn't go as deep as I thought, but it'll take a few months for them to heal, April should be ok, just hope she's not that hurt." everyone looked over at her bedroom door.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Leo asked Donnie, taking off his glasses and rubbing between his eyes, "Not very long, my estimate says she'll be up in a few hours, don't know what to expect when she does." Raphs gaze went to him then back to the floor. Mike looked at them in confusion," Why'd you say it like that, she helped us from almost getting slaughtered and came back home. So she should be normal again, right?" no one responded.

Everything felt hot, like being inside an oven; and her brain was frying from the inside.

_Kill them... I can't. Kill them... Stop it I can't!_

_Kill them or she dies! Mommy!_

Arianna screamed with absolute horror, sweat was beading down her forehead and breath was raspy. The vision in her eyes began changing, rubbing her eyes she started shaking her head_ No don't change don't change! _Just then she heard the guys calling out her name. Raph was the first one to hear her scream before everyone else, rushing over to the door he called out her name, Leo and them followed behind; his hand gripped the door knob and began turning when a big bash hit against it.

Using all of her strength Arianna leaned against the door to keep it from opening, "Don't you guys fucking come in here!" she hissed out, her whole body felt like it was on fire, her hands were shaking. Raph tried pushing on the door but no budge, "Arianna, Arianna open the door. We just want to talk..." a loud bang hit against the door where his face was close to, a huge crack forming.

Leo tried stepping in before Raph blew a fuss, "Arianna please, whatever's going on we can't help." "Yeah, we just want to help you sis, we want the old you back." Mike inputted. Tears were stinging down her face as they continued on with what they were saying, the words stung in her chest; not wanting to hear anymore she said something that'll probably lose all their faiths in trying, "If you don't get away from me I'll fucking kill all of you!", Leo, Raph, and Don were stun silent, Mike had a nervous smile "Arianna, I know that's not really .." "Mike shut the hell up or I'll rip your fucking vocal cords out... just get away from me..", he shut up instantly when she screamed that.

Not wanting to test her words everyone backed away and walked off, all but Raph who silently sat against the door. Even though her words sounded more than just threats, he knew she was just saying those things to protect them, from her. Arianna slid against the door to the floor, her head pressed on it, the feeling in body was trying to break but she used all of her mental strength to calm it down. It was then she heard a soft heart beat with her hear being close to the door, listening a bit more she could make out the familiar heartbeat, it always lullabied her to sleep. _Raphael… please forgive me for everything. I hope you'll understand…_ Raph could hear soft crying coming from behind the door, his instinct to open the door and embrace her, letting her know that he's still here was halted by what she said before. Arianna, I know we can help you, please just hang on.

Hours passed by, by twos, tens, till reaching three in the morning, Raph was still against the door passed out till Leo and Don helped him up to lay on the couch. Arianna hasn't said the word, not wanting to make her angry they decided to let her be, later on in the morning they'll try again. Arianna waited for a few more minutes for everyone to be in deep sleep, rushing quickly she got herself dressed in her old clothing from yesterday. Not making a sound she opened the door and walked out her room, looking around to see no one insight, till seeing Raphael was asleep on the couch.

Silently she made her way passed the couch, despite everything saying not look back at him she did anyway. The way he looked right now made her happy and awful, the bruises and wounds were her own doing, the guilt was starting to eat away inside her, not wanting the emotions to snap out again she hasted out the lair, rushing down the tunnel route to the near man hole when a figure just ahead made her stop. Her heart almost stopped in ache, seeing again after these three years.

"Sensei..." "It's been a long time my dear, look how much you've grown." he stood there with his little can in hand, that fatherly smile in his face. Arianna fought against the urge to rush over and hug him, not saying a word she turned back to find another man hole, "Why are you running away from this Arianna?" he saw her stop instantly. Her back to him, "I'm not running away from anything old man.", Splinter's smile disappeared in grief taking few steps towards her, "You wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't true, what the Shredder has done to you has changed who you once were before."

Arianna's body began trembling, everything he was saying is right, Shredder literally beaten and tortured who she once was out of her, hearing the truth made the thing inside start to thrash against the cage inside her. Seeing her become distress he reach out to touch her shoulder, "My dear, please let us help you." not even seeing it come her foot back kicked him, making him land a few feet away from her.

Splinter used his cane to catch himself from falling, then seeing Arianna turned around and staring at him, "You guys don't fucking understand, this thing inside my mind, controlling my body. You can't help me, I can't even help myself!"

It was when Leo woke up to the sound of distant screaming, recognizing who it was he woke up everyone, they wasted no time in following where it was coming from.

Catching footsteps coming from behind Arianna turned her head to see it was them, Splinter saw as they started making their way towards them.

'Sensei." "No, stay away my sons, she needs to do it on her own." She returned her attention back to him, her face showing confusion. "What makes you think I will old man?" "Because my dear daughter, you will fight Me.", everyone looked at him in utter shock, even her.

Raph tried walking forward to Arianna when Don and Leo stopped him, "Sensei you can't be serious?", "Raphael just let him do this.", Splinter saw the color in Arianna's face change, "You really think this will help change me old man?", he listened as she started laughing hysterically.

"I'm not certain it will but I'm willing to fight you until you fight this thing within yourself, even if it costs me my life.", when he said that it was Leo's and their turn to look at him in fear, "Sensei wait, you can't do .." "Fine…but I must warn you _Sensei_. I won't hold back on you." she stated while pulling out her sword.

Holding his cane in hand, he got into a ready stance, Arianna smiled amusingly at this. Raphael looked at the both, not knowing what's going on and what he should do, before he could say something they charged at each other, within a second a sound of metal clashed against each other.

Arianna's sword was clashing against Splinters cane, to her surprise it was a secret sword, smiling down at him, "I sensed you were prepared for this old man." "I'm always prepared to protect the people I care about my dear, even you." "Then your foolish for doing so." She hissed before pushing him off then slashing her sword towards him, he managed to dodge some of her attacks. A few kicks were tossed here and there; she got cut in the leg and cheek from his surprise attacks._ For an old man he still got it. She admitted_

It was when he misplaced his footing that she charged at him stepping back he didn't notice the hole to the water pipe was behind him. Wrapping his rob sleeve around her sword he managed to pull her in with him. The guys yelled as they saw both of them fell in, rushing towards the pipe they all jumped in after them. Splinters face would come up and down from the water, the waves making it very difficult to get air, off in the distance he could make out Arianna who was trying to get air.

Arianna lost her sword when hitting the water, the fast motion of the water was causing her to go down, her lungs were starting to get tight and everything started looking blurry. Before she started feeling herself blacking out something held on and pulled her up, out of the water.


	11. Unforgetable bond

Splinter grabbed hold of the metal bar on the ledge, using all his strength to hoist himself and Arianna up and over. Feeling the hard concrete under her Arianna rolled on her stomach to couch up water inside her lungs, the wipe lash given by the water made her vision blurry for a second; finally not seeing double her attention went to her surroundings. It was obvious that they weren't at the same location, getting a better look she recognized where they exactly were; it was the tunnel space to the Old lair, the one they relocated from years ago, in her early teens.

Just the memory of the old time being in there made her body ache in pain, her limbs were stinging all over and her eyes burned like hell.

Splinter was starting to recover from the fall when something sparked his senses, rolling on his side and stopping on his knees, he saw Arianna holding a broken metal bar, she tried hitting him when unexpected; he was about to say something when seeing tears streaming down her angered face.

_My daughter, please fight this thing inside._, Arianna gripped the bar and charged at him with all her speed, Splinter tried stepping back quick but lost his footing, but before the bar was an inch away from his face he managed to bend back and skit back.

"Stop playing around and fight me you Rat!" she yelled then started swinging the bar towards him; he manages to dodge a few but took blows to the side and hands. Leo and Raph were the first ones to pull themselves out the water, wiping the water of their face they looked to see the two still going at it, but it was Arianna who was going harder on Splinter.

"Guys we got to help him" "No Raph we need to let Sensei get to her." Leo said; all Arianna could see was dark green in her eyes, the rage riving from inside her. Splinter tried dodging her attacks but his body was becoming weak with each strike, "Arianna, I know you can fight this thing control inside. You're stronger than this." "Shut up!" she screamed then side kicked him across the floor.

Splinter landed hard on his back knocking the wind out of him, he couldn't even move to get back up quick, within seconds Arianna was hovering over him, with the metal bar raised over her head.

"Arianna please, don't let this thing be in control of you!" Leo yelled, "Yea sis, I know you're stronger than this fucking thing, take back control!"; her hands were shaking furiously while death gripping the metal bar. Splinter looked directly into her eyes the whole time they stared at each other, hot tears were streaming down her face.

_Kill him, kill him Kill Him!_

Screaming she swung the bar straight down, Leo and them yelled for to to stop when the metal friction echoed throughout the tunnel.

Opening his eyes, Splinter looked to see the metal bar only an inch above his head; it was about a centimeter deep in the concrete. Arianna's body was trembling from the regrettable shame she was feeling, having her legs give out she slumped to her knees. Raph and Leo watched as Sensei began sitting up, Arianna began sobbing uncontrollably; she could sense his presence approaching her slowly.

"Arianna… my dear.", her face looked directly up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..Sensei!" she cried. Splinter immediately embraced her in his arms, the fell of her body shaking; even after all this he began to feel tears forming in his eyes; "It's alright my daughter, it's okay now."

_Three years ago_

_Arianna was in Splinter chamber doing meditation training with him, "Remember to always clear mind, block all negative energy and distractions." "yes Sensei", he smiled at her mistake._

"_That includes me Arianna.", she felt stupid for doing that, "Yes Sensei", again doing it._

_After the session Splinter haulted her from leaving, "Arianna, may I ask something of you?" "Sure.." , she watched as he stepped over to her,"Why do you call me Sensei?"._

_It took her awhile to think before answering, "Because that's who you are." "Do you think more of then just that?". In the back of her mind she did think of him than just a teacher, throughout her entire life she never knew her real father, her stepfather wasn't even that close to one. But him, this half rat/man took her under his wing when she was at her lowest point, almost willing to give up her life to be with someone who cared for her. He helped raised, teach and heal her from all the pain she's dealt with, so if anything yes, he was more than just a Sensei._

"_I think of you as a dad… in sort a speak." that made him chuckle for a moment," That's good to hear, and I think of you as my own daughter ~in sort a speak~." Arianna caught the humor in his tone and laughed a little, soon both of them were laughing._

_End._

"I'm sorry… I love you guys…I'm sorry dad.."


	12. Regainng love

Everyone was quiet during the way back; Arianna walked behind them the whole way, her arms hugging at the chest; her head looking down with tears slowly leaking from her eyes. This would be the first that the guys really seen her cry this much; it made them feel bad a little, Mike took a slower pace to walk next to her, she glanced over at him for a second then looked away; the suddenly felt a arm around her shoulder. Slowly Mike pulled her next to him, waiting for a punch or scream, then to surprise felt her body leaning against him willingly. Arianna started to feel calm in her goofy brother's embrace, sighing they continued on till reaching the lair.

Donnie helped Splinter back to his room to treat his wounds; but before doing that he had a talk with Arianna for a brief moment. Raph went over to Leo while staring over at the two of them.

"So what's going to happen now? " Beats me, we know she can fight it, but will it get stronger if she defies it?" After giving Splinter a tight hug mike and Din helped him to his room, Arianna dried off her face then looked over at both of them, first to Leo then at Raph; their eyes met instantly but for a brief moment when she turned away back to her old room.

"Arianna wait... I want to talk to you." she stopped right before going into the room, her mind racing for the things she needed to tell him, but she felt that the moment to talk wasn't right now. Not responding he watched as she went inside and closed the door, Leo saw the frustration on his face.

"Hey, heavy stuff just went down a few minutes ago; just give her time to calm down." "Whatever.", she heard Raph say then stomp past her door, she can't blame him for being like that. _You need to tell him, he deserves the right to know._

A few hours passed by, Splinter's wounds weren't that bad but Don put medicine to heal the bruises; while the rest were doing their own thing Arianna walked out of her room, dressed out of her original attire, her hair was dyed back to the right color. Mike saw her and smiled, "Aye mama, just in time to help me make dinner." slightly smiling she walked over to him,"Let me guess, pizza with anchovies?"

He gave her an absurd look, "Of course not, this time its mega cheese and pepperoni", and she gave him a bleak look and turned to go toward the fridge. Before could touch the handle some one beat her to it, looking up to see it was Raph; thing fell into silence when he stared back at her. He stared back her with mixture of emotions, anger, sadness, love, and desire; Arianna felt this tension coming off him, her body began to feel the effects from them. When seeing that he was leaning closer to her she quickly grabbed the water bottle from the fridge and stepped back from him.

Raph saw the anticipation and guilt on her face, "What's the problem, you don't want to kiss me now? " "It's not like that…" Slamming the fridge back shut Raph started walking over to her.

"Then what the fuck is it, huh, you can't stand to be near me is that it? Did being with those shits all this time make you lose love for me?!" "It's not like that." "That not a good answer Arianna!" Mike got in-between the two of them seeing that5 Raph was close to blowing a fuse, "Dude, just give her space right now, you guys both need it." "Stay out of this Mike, this is between me and her, and I'm not going to leave this spot till..."

Before he could finish what he was saying water was splashed in his face, stepping back Raph growled at the unexpected attack, wiping his eyes he looked at mike to see if he did it, shaking his head Mike stepped aside to show Arianna who was holding the half emptied bottle.

"You...what... what the hell?" walking up to him Arianna gave him the bottle, "You needed to cool off." She said with a hint of sadness then walked past him, taking a second to feel a déjà vu moment he felt completely shitty, "Wait Arianna, I'm sorry." "Don't talk to me right now, when you've learned to control your anger." She said while walking off, he heard the stern tone in her voice. But couldn't see the tears trickling down her face.

Leo came out of the training room then saw Arianna brushed past him, "Aye Arianna, what's wrong?" she continued walking when her arm was grabbed. "Leo, please let me go…I'm not in the mood to talk right now." "Is it Raph?" she didn't even have to respond for him to know it was.

When their small talk was finished everyone went over to grab a slice of homemade pizza; Arianna sat at on the couch to each her pizza. It was really awkward with no one talking, Mike is usually the one who makes the huge conversations; but he was just as silent as everyone else.

Raphael was looking over at her the whole entire time, every thought going through his mind was talking to her alone; and a few other things as well. Don helped Splinter back to his room while Leo and Mike got things cleaned up before heading to bed; Arianna was headed back to her room when a hand grabbed hers and yanked her into a different room. Once inside she knew in a sense that it was Raphael, trying not to get irritated she turned to him with crossed arms," Are you finally going to talk to me?" "Depends, are you done yelling at me?"

Slamming the door shut behind he made his way over to sit on the bed, "How do you expect me to act Arianna, you just left me thinking you'll never come back and to top it off you almost killed me!", the way he said that made her guilty, "I know I can't change what happened, but all I can do is say I'm sorry, you don't know how much this is eating me up inside Raphael. How many times I wanted to just leave and come back home, you don't know what they've done to me, what I've let them do to me for your safety and for.." she couldn't even finish her sentence from tears forming in her eyes again.

Suddenly she was pulled into his arms; Raph embraced her in his lap, just the feel of her close to him again made him feel whole again. The pained ache in Arianna's chest started to fade away, just being close to him again made the strong passion spark inside. Taking the risk Raph smashed his lips against hers, wondering if that was a bad mistake but was relieved when she kissed back. The sweet taste of her lips were mixed with tears; he felt her hands cupping around his face, Arianna picked the scent of his arousal heating up and from the way he began feeling her up so did he.


	13. Igniting old Passion

The tension between their kiss was overloading, Raphs grip on her hips were tightening with each second. Arianna couldn't take much more of this, using her strength he was pushed down on his back. Their eyes met with lust and passion, her hands trailed down his plastron chest.

_It's been way to damn long…. too long._

Raphael didn't hesitate to lift off her shirt, Arianna felt his hands roam up her chest then down her waist; the heat coming off her was driving him insane.

"Arianna, we don't have to..." "Don't say another word… Pl. Please." she said leaning down to kiss his neck. The uncontrollable urges were over coming them both, he couldn't stand to wait any longer; with one movement she was under him with her panties torn off. In one swift thrust Arianna felt him fill her inside; the look he received from her was pure bliss. Her eyes widened with the feel of him being inside after all these years, Raph felt her hands clench onto his forearm, "A...Are you alright?" " . it's just been awhile...ah."

He couldn't wait that long for her to adjust, the feel of her tight heat slicking around him as he started thrusting made his eye roll in the back of his head with a deep groan. Arianna didn't hold back the moans building up in her throat, the pleasure she was feeling every time he went deeper made tears of pure joy stream from her eyes.

This seemed to have gone on for what seemed like hours on end, their sounds of their moans echoing throughout the room and bodies smacking against each other's. Arianna was pressed down her stomach, the sheets underneath her body was getting damped with her sweat and other things; Raphs hands were gripping around her waist as he continuously rammed into her. His eyes never once left of her, seeing the way he had this effect on her made his chest lift in deep pleasure; Arianna reached behind to hold onto his huge strong thigh.

"R..Raph..Raphael!... I can...I can't" , she felt as if her insides were about to erupt within seconds; he could feel it to because with a rough nudge he hoisted her up to where she was on only her knees. Raph held his one arm around her chest holding her steady while the other gripped her waist to continue his thrusts. Arianna held onto his arms for dear life, the feel of his hot raspy breathing against her neck.

"Raph..Raphael…I love you..I've always loved you!" she cried before he smashed his lips against her and thrusting faster up into her; it didn't take to long for both of them to reach their pure white climax.

Arianna slumped down on the mattress with raspy breathing, he was still holding onto her body; laying right beside her Raph placed kisses against her neck and to face.

"You..have no idea..how long I've wanted to be able to do this again." He said against her cheek, she couldn't help but smile at this, turn to face him she nestled her face into his chest; Raph embraced her in his arms, not bothering to cover them up with the sheets. The only thing he wanted right now was to let only their body heat keep them warm, nothing felt better right now with just finally having her here.

Shredder was pacing back and forth in front of all three of them, Drax, Zoey and Scarlet; Zoë's arm grew back miraculously fast. When they told Shredder what had happened shit went through the roof,"I can't believe that little girl betrayed me…" " You didn't inject her with enough of tht serum Bishop made." "Silence Karai!", her smirk quickly disappeared. "The plan will have to be put on hold now, with out Arianna it can't commence.",Scarlet was about to say something when she saw a devilish look in her eyes, "Master, there is a way to bring her back here?" ,Shredder turned to her "I have no time for your ideas girl." "Believe me, this will work. Scarlet…where is her daughter?"


	14. Unexpected visitors

Holly was helping Sarah make Mac and Cheese with chicken fingers for dinner tonight, the smell of the them made her tummy growl; giggling she went off to go check on Sophie napping on the living room couch. Her little body was under a warm purple blanket, a little drool was seeping into the couch cushions. Smiling she wiped the droll with her shirt sleeve, "is Sophie still sleeping?", "Yeah, she's drooling up a pool." Holly jokingly whispered. Sarah chuckled, since Arianna dropped off Holly she's been nothing but helpful to her and Sophie. Always making sure things are tidy and clean, being there for Sophie when she gets sad and play with her, like they were sisters almost.

"Well wake her up for me please, the foods almost done." Oh Okay." She said with glee before starting to shake Sophie's sleeping body. Right at that moment there was a knock at the front door, "Holly come stir this cheese while I see who's at the door." "Okay Sarah." She said while rushing past her to the stove, carefully stirring the pot while not burning herself. Sarah looked through the peek hole to see Scarlet on the other side; it was funny seeing her here after these past three years.

Without hesitation she opened the door, "Hey Scarlet, its fancy seeing you here.", "Yeah, um... I'm here to come get Sophie from you." Scarlet said clenching her hands against her outer thigh. There were two huge bruise on the side of her face and lip, around her eye looked swollen. "Oh my God honey, who did this to you?!", "No one, just please let me take Sophie." Scarlet said while pushing past her to go over to Sophie's sleeping form. When Sarah got a good look behind Scarlet she was mortified by the blood seeping through her gray jacket, "Oh my god! Scarlet you need to go to the hospital!" Scarlet felt her hands lift up the back of the jacket, exposing the deep lashes across her back.

"Ah ah, no I...don't. I just need to get Sophie and the little girl out of here. And...And you Sarah. Need to go far away from here, I don't care where but you need to leave." The way she sounded made Sarah feel frightened. "Sophie...Sophie sweetie its aunt Scarlet." Yawning Sophie opened her eyes to see her right above her "TiTi?" "Yes sweetie, I need you to get all your stuff to leave, I'm taking you to mommy." Hearing that made her smile with joy," Really?!" "Yea, Holly can you help her pack some clothes and yours as well." Sarah asked.

Shaking her head she reached out to grab Sophie, "Come on Sophie," With a tug Holly led them to the room, Scarlet smiled as Sophie skipped into the room," She looks just like Ari, it's pretty scary actually...gah." she hissed when feeling her back starting to heal." Are you alright, I have some gauze and alcohol to help with", she was cut off when Scarlet raised her hand.

"Don't worry cuz, I'm fine." I just need you to pack whatever shit you have and be out on the first train." not bothering to question her words Sarah rushed down to her room and start packing clothes. The pain throbbing on each part of her body was slowly healing, each sensation of the gashes reattaching made her groan, and Holly was done with packing her backpack and putting Sophie's jacket and slippers on.

"Aye girlies you almost ready?" "Yes granny Sarah!" they both yelled, Scarlet couldn't help but smile at her; "You let them call you granny?" "Just let it be, beside I aint that old." Sarah said while walking toward her. Before Scarlet could even blink it felt like something zoomed right pasted, her eyes looked around to find out what that was when turning her attention to Sarah. It felt like everything went in slow motion as the top half of Sarah's body started sliding off; Scarlet's body was almost paralyzed with shock as seeing her own relative get cut in half before her eyes.

"Sarah!" Sophie and Holly heard Scarlet shrieked from the living room, Holly saw the frightened look on her face, "TITI Scarlet what's wrong?" she yelled.

Scarlet had a lump in her throat to respond when seeing the figure standing up over Sarah's decapitated body; it was Zoë with a bloody sword in her hand. Her eyes went down to the body under her then to Scarlet, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to _cut_ in "she said with a devilish smirk. Hot tears streamed down her face, anger began coursing through her veins, with a yell she took out her blades and ran towards her.

Right after Zoe dodged and kicked her across the hallway Drax came crashing through the front door, seeing that her and Scarlet were going at it; "Get the girl!" she hissed while thrashing her sword. Seeing him start going towards the door Scarlet's adrelinen rush kicks in," Stay away from them!" she yelled before tackling Zoe to the floor and leaping up to attack on him.

Sophie was crying from hearing the commotion out side, "Mommy!..", Holly went over to crack open the door when a huge body came bashing down breaking it off its hinges; both of them screamed when seeing Scarlet being joked by a real scary looking man. "Get the little brat Zoe." "Hehe will do" she said devilishly while stepping over him and started walking toward Sophie. Her little body tumbled back while trying to get away, before Zoe could get a few inches she was hit from the side down to the floor. Hissing she looked up to see Holly holding a small bat.

"You little bitch." "Stay away from my sister!" Holly yelled while swinging the bat at her, in a instant Zoe caught the end of it in her hand; with one toss the bat was across the room. Before she could do something the top of her hair was gripped, Zoe watched as she started crying and kicking while raising her up by the hair. Sophie ran over to try pulling Holly back down; "Let her go.." she cried while tugging at the end of her legs. Within a second Holly feel to the ground, Scarlet screamed as Zoe tore away Sophie away from Holly and threw her over her shoulders, Sophie cried and kicked to be let down.

"Holly..Holly Put me down!" , "Zoe leave her alone please.. just le.." before she could finish her sentence a sharp pain pierced threw her chest. Holly screamed as watching the man stab Scarlet in the chest, her body to much in shock to move; Sophie tried clawing at Zoe's arm to let her down but received a pull of the hair and thrown to the floor. Scarlet saw as Sophie went limp when hitting the floor, "Good now we don't have to hear her fucking crying., lets go." Drax said while picking her body up and walking out.

Zoe was heading out the door when stopping to look down at Scarlet, her blood was pouring out from the wound,"You could've just told us were she was, then it wouldn't be hard to track her down. I used to think you'd never lose it, but you disappoint me.", she watched as Zoe pulled out a lighter and light it, Holly saw the woman look at her with scary eyes and a smile, "Enjoy the heat little girl", with a flick the lighter hit the floor then everything was set on fire.


	15. Finding out

Back at the lair everyone was starting to settle down, Mike making a little midnight snack, Donnie in his lab while Leo was meditating with Splinter. Ever since around six, seven- thirty the guys haven't seen Raphael or Arianna come out the room, they didn't have to think twice about what they've been doing the whole entire time.

The room felt humid and sweaty, sex filled the air, Raphael was laying on his side facing Arianna's flushed, exhausted frame. Her lips were swollen from his bites, love bites plastered up across her chest and collar bone; sighing she leaned her face up into the crook of his neck; just the feel of contact made him content.

"I never want to lose this, ever again", he said kissing the top of her sweaty forehead, "I'm sorry, for everything." Arianna held herself closer against him, their bodies almost connecting together as one. "No matter what happened before its all behind you, you're here and that all it matters.", "But look at how much suffering I put you guys through…I almost lost my humanity", he could feel small tears hit against his neck. Holding her head up he looked directly into her eyes, "But you fought back, despite what those bastards did to you, that old you never fade away.", wiping her tears away they kissed passionately.

Pulling away Arianna looked at him, figuring that now's the perfect time to tell him, taking in a shaky breathe," Raphael, th..there's something you should.." " Arianna, Raph, guys, you might want to come look at this!" Mike yelled from the living space. Sensing the seriousness in his voice Arianna quickly got back dressed and dashed out the room with Raphael behind, Leo came running to see Mike looking at the security screens.

"Mike what's the big emergency to yell for.." he began saying when looking at one of the screens it showed two human beings roaming through the tunnels, one appeared to be a child and the other a young female. Don enhanced the camera to get a better look at the two beings, waiting for the screen to enhance they immediately recognized the female, "Isn't that the bitch who tried to fucking kill us?!" Mike said in a fit of anger, Arianna pushed him out the way to see for herself.

It was absolutely Scarlet, she couldn't forget that bitch, but then something else both caught her attention, she appeared to be beaten up pretty bad, and a small child was on her hip, leaning in closer she realized it was Holly._Wait why is Holly with…oh no._ Like lightning Arianna dashed to the latch door, Raphael and them yelled to her but she was already out the lair, groaning they all followed after her.

Arianna's heart was beating frantically, the scent of Scarlet was close but that wasn't the only thing she smelled, also blood. _Please don't tell..please don't tell me._ Scarlet was walking with off balance trying to keep herself up and Holly from falling, she hasn't stopped crying since escaping the fire. Even though the stab in her chest was healing, it wasn't healing fast enough as before, Hollywiped at her tears then looked ahead to see someone running up toward them, being able to recognize who it was she slid down from Scarlet and started running forward. "Ari..Ari!" "Oh my god Holly!" Arianna gasped bringing her up in embraced arms, her body was shaking uncontrollably .

Bringing her head back Arianna started wiping at the tears coming from her blue eyes, "It's okay baby, tell me what happened, where's Sophie?" " Hic" These..two scary people came and K..Killed Granny Sarah", tears started to form in Arianna's eyes. Scarlet came up behind Holly, "Arianna….I'm sorry I didn't mean." "Where's Sophie?!" the look on Arianna's face made Holly scared, quickly backing away she went to the side to get away from whatever's about to happen. Scarlet tried reaching out to touch her friend but was smacked away," Arianna, believe me I gave my all to try getting them out before they did, but somehow they tracked me back.." "What the fuck do you mean they, you led them back to Sarah's!?" . She had a pretty good idea of who the two people are, Raphael and them managed to catch up with her, their attention went to them then the small girl curled up on the side of the tunnel.

"Arianna, why the hell she here and what's with the kid?", "Raph..is that your name, Please help me get her to calm down and let me explain what happened.", getting infuriated Arianna back handed her" How the fuck do you expect me to calm down when Sophie is in the hands of that Bastard!" " Arianna I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.", seeing nothing but green and tears Arianna started going at her. Scarlet tried her best to block her attacks, but her body was too weak to fight back, "Arianna Arianna, that's enough!" Leo yelled grabbing her in a death grip with her arms restrained," You bitch, You liar, You promised me she'd be safe, you promised my baby would be safe!" Arianna screamed with tears clouding her vision.

Holly covered her ears to block out the screaming, her little body shaking from all these emotions at once. " You promised she'd be safe, you promised my Sophie would be safe!", "I'm sorry, I tried everything to not them get a hand on her, but they were stronger than before. Their eyes were different" Scarlet said wiping off the blood from her lip. Raphael was looking at Arianna by what she yelled moments ago," Arianna…what the hell is going on?" " Is it really hard for you to figure it out dumb ass, Shredder took your daughter", before he was about to say something nasty back to her his eyes widened.

"Wh..what?", Scarlet shook her head, Leo and them were also in deep shock, "I wanted to tell you sooner Raphael, believe me …but I didn't want to put you through such a big responsibility on your own.", he looked at her with disbelief " You mean to tell me that...Sophie.. is " "yes.. she's yours" Arianna sobbed before covering her mouth to hold it back. So many things were going through his mind right now, _I..I have a kid.._


End file.
